


瘟疫蔓延時(CA)

by silberyin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #其實CP根本不重要, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silberyin/pseuds/silberyin
Summary: 心情很差，不想說話
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	瘟疫蔓延時(CA)

Crowley沒有想到還會見到他。

自從Crowley和Aziraphale被強制退休以後，兩人閒來無事，便四處旅行。他們先去日本品嘗Aziraphale心心念念的壽司，然後一路西行，打算前往聖母峰。沒想到在尼泊爾遇見滿身雪白的故人，一頭淺白的短髮抓出時髦的造型，開著亮白的跑車，雙方在無人的道路上相遇。

「Crowley，Aziraphale，」男人放下車窗，朝兩人頷首「我聽說你們的事情了。」

「……瘟疫？」Crowley皺眉「我以為你……退休了？」

「哈哈，人類與惡魔的通病啊，你們都太過驕傲了。」瘟疫翹起蒼白的唇角「我一直都在。」

「你之前不是在非洲嗎？現在要去哪裡？」

「中國。」瘟疫重新將引擎發動「再過一陣子，世界就會不一樣了。」

凝望揚長而去的跑車，Aziraphale只覺得坐立難安。

「……我覺得不是好事。」

「怎麼可能會是好事？」Crowley挑眉「別忘了，他即使退休，也曾經是天啟的成員。」

兩人隱身走進醫院，在無處下腳的走道中凌空而起。

醫院裡四處都是病人，Aziraphale的淚水幾乎沒有停過，Crowley拽住他想要實施奇蹟的手，嗓音很輕。

「你要知道，天啟中除了死亡之外都是人類自行創造的成果，你救不了所有人，也無法解決這些問題。」

「我知道，可是──」一名年輕的男子被匆忙地推進病房，在病床上喘氣，卻幾乎沒有吸到空氣「……他不該死的。」

「沒有人真的該死，」Crowley打個響指，男子的表情不再猙獰，呼吸卻更加輕微「但也沒有人真的不該死。」

死亡與他們擦身而過，黑色的鐮刀閃耀出鋒利的光芒，迅速飄進剛才男子的病房。

「走了，天使，」Crowley張開墨黑的雙翼「我們無力改變人類。瘟疫可以造就Eyam[1]，也可以造成Poveglia[2]。善與惡從來都只是選擇。」

Aziraphale展開雪白的翅膀，摘下一根羽毛，吹進剛才男子的病房。

「Aziraphale？」

「至少他為蒼生說過話，值得天使的祝福。」Aziraphale垂眼看向城市「Crowley，你我行走人世間已上千年，我們都該懂得善惡始終一線之隔，愛恨總是一念之間，人間即地獄，但人間亦天堂。」

在一片哀號與慟哭之中，不知是誰先牽起誰的手。

「我還是想要相信，人間值得。」

就如我相信，你值得。

[1] 英國鼠疫村，黑死病爆發時，村民自我隔離，犧牲多人，換來半個英國倖免於難

[2] 威尼斯瘟疫島、死亡島，瘟疫爆發時，被用來棄置病人的島嶼，後來改為隔離精神病患

**Author's Note:**

> 心情很差，不想說話


End file.
